fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Fikcja Totalnej Porażki
Witamy we Fikcji Totalnej Porażki! Jest to polska Wikia - utworzona 21 lutego 2009 roku, w której możesz stworzyć własne odcinki do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, własny sezon ze swoimi uczestnikami i w ogóle, co zechcesz! Dzisiaj jest ' ' ---- thumb|left 3 maja - 3 czerwca Justtin Justtin jest użytkownikiem tej wikii od 8 września 2009. Już raz zdobył nagrodę Użytkownika Miesiąca za luty. To naprawdę znakomity fikcjopisarz oraz osoba, która zawsze chętnie wszystkim pomoże i jest gotowa do współpracy. To zwycięstwo z pewnością nie było przypadkowe. Justtin powoli staje się legendą tej strony. Zobacz też jego fikcje... thumb|left 3 maja - 3 czerwca Misja Totalnej Porażki Misja Totalnej Porażki to fikcja tworzona przez Astrid129, która jest już jej drugą serią i kontynuacją jej pierwszej, świetnej serii Zamek Totalnej Porażki. W Misji bierze udział 12 starych uczestników i 5 nowych. Zadania związane są z agencją wywiadowczą, a nagrodą będzie 1.100.000 dolarów. Aby dowiedzieć się więcej zajrzyj na stronę... Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa 1908Jacoba *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (11) We współpracy z Panem424 *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona We współpracy z Justtinem *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (7) Serie autorstwa Pana424 *Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki - Zawieszona do 1 lipca *Miasteczko Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Jacobem *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Zima Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Życie Totalnej Porażki - premiera odłożona w związku z napiętym harmonogramem szkolnym * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Justtina: Do Justtina: *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - zakończona *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - nowy odcinek 4. *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - premiera ? czerwca *Teatr Totalnej Porażki- w przygotowaniu (premiera 26 września br.) *Crime Scene Investigation: Parodia - w przygotowaniu (premiera 1 listopada br.) *Music For My Life - planowana We współpracy z 1908Jacobem: *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 7. We współpracy z Qw21qwer: *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 5. *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki - premiera 26 czerwca. We współpracy z Jachoo: *Pop Totalnej Porażki (dawniej Wiosna Totalnej Porażki) - premiera już wkrótce. Serie autorstwa Qw21qwer'a *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - zakończona *The Shoping Time - zakończona *My Small Restaurant- nowe odcinki 3 i 4 *Schronisko Totalnej Porażki - na razie w planach (kontynuacja FTP) Z użytkownikiem Jachoo *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - nowy odcinek 3 i 4 Z użytkownikiem Justtin *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki Z użytkownikiem MikTDI *Ogród Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 8 Z użytkownikiem Milek 99 *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 3 Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Finał już 30/31 maja. *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - W przygotowaniu *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Herosi Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 6. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozgrywki - Planowana *Plan Totalnej Porażki: Czas na nasz plan - Planowana Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek musicalowy w produkcji. Jak ktoś chce, propozycje na utwory wykorzystane w odcinku zgłaszać na numer GG: 13456961 *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Odliczanie rozpoczęte! Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Coś Tam Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Firy *Płomień Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Huragan Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Meciek1 *Przyczepy totalnej porażki - Skończona *Aktorzy Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Kileka321/Harolda95 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończona *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze w produkcji *Wormsy Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze nie rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - to co wyżej *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim Serie autorstwa Milek 99 Serie zakończone: *Samolot Totalnej Porażki *Akademia Totalnej Porażki Kontynuacje: *Szaleństwa Totalnej Porażki - Premiera w lipcu 2010! *Niezwykła Totalna Porażka - Premiera we wrześniu 2010! *Magic in Total Drama - Premiera w listopadzie 2010! Aktualnie: We współpracy z Qw21qwer *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek 3! Serie Autorstwa simek2009 *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki *Zło Totalnej Porażki *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Wszystko Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *TV Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Teleturniej Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Beth - Wydział Śledczy - Trwa *Męczarnie Totalnej Porażki - Trwa *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu *Plan Totalnego Dramatu *Największa Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - 11 ODCINEK! *The Family Show *The Prison Show We współpracy z Qw21qwer i Justtin *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Pop Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Koszmaru TP. *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo Serie Autorstwa Glatorianin Gresh *Obóz totalnej porażki *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - Jak będę mieć wene. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa Owen546 *Science-Fiction Totalnej Porażki ''- 8 ODCINEK! '' *Miejsca Totalnej Porażki - premiera na początku wakacji *Przedwiośnie Totalnej Porażki - Drugi odcinek już jest ' Serie autorstwa MikTDI *Dzielnica Totalnej Porażki ''- 13 ODCINEK! *Średniowiecze Totalnej Porażki - najwcześniej początek czerwca! Serie autorstwa Astrid129 Pierwszy cykl: *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nie moja, ale to tak jakby poprzednik *Zamek Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Wyspy TP; '''zakończona *Misja Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Zamku TP; NOWY ODCINEK! 7 Drugi cykl: (aczkolwiek powiązany trochę z poprzednim) *Wyprawa Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana (najwcześniej połowa lipca) *Przygody Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Wyprawy TP; data premiery nieznana Zwieńczenie obu cykli *Nieustraszone Małolaty - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Kabaret Totalnej Porażki *Kino Totalnej Porażki *Pustynia Totalnej Porażki Trzy górne zostały napisane kiedy użytkownik był niezarejestrowany *Lektura Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Festiwal Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki *Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról Fikcja jest zawieszona. *Magia Totalnej Porażki Zostanie napisana po zakończeniu ZR (czyli jeszcze sobie poczekacie ;p) *Podsumowanie Totalnej Porażki To będzie moja ostatnia fikcja. Zacznie się po skończeniu wszystkich poprzednich. Serie autorstwa Johnny369 ''1 cykl *Puszcza Totalnej Porażki - 'Nowe odcinki (15 i 16)' *Nauka Totalnej Porażki - zmiana nazwy *Lato Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Nauki TP *''być może jeszcze dojdzie *Finał cyklu 1 Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Adi00055 *Milionerzy totalnej porażki - 5 ODCINEK!! *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - W planach, ale intro na YT już jest, więc nie wiem kiedy będzie 1 odcinek. Serie -XxCourtneyxX- *Rodziny Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki ! *Radio Totalnej Porażki - planowana *Pary Totalnej Porażki - planowana Serie autorstwa KodiXD *Total Drama Aquapark *Total Drama B.C. - premiera 15 czerwiec *Total Drama Magic Adventure - planowana Serie wspólne * Największa Totalna Porażka * Totalna Porażka: Co by było gdyby... * Total Drama Interactive - start 28 maja/29 maja * Show Totalnej Porażki - Pierwszy odcinek! Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Pałac totalnej porażki *Start of something new *Super Totalna Porażka *Wyścig Totalnej Porażki *Totalna Porażka *Gry Totalnej Porażki *Rejs Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki *Miss Totalnej Porażki *Potwory Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki *Kórnik Totalnej Porażki